El amor de Shin-ah
by Suqui
Summary: One-Shot. ¿Qué pasaría si Yona y Shin-ah se enamoran? ¿Qué tan lejos llegarán en su relación? Las palabras sobran acá. Denle una oportunidad a este tierno Lemon. Spolier hasta el capítulo 51 del manga.


Hola a todas, acá presentando mi primer lemon. Debo confesar que me encantaría esta pareja en la historia real; por eso me dejé llevar un poco.

Disfruten.

Para mayores de 18 años. Leen esto bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

─ ¡Mírame a los ojos! Mírame solo a mi. Si quieres devorarme, hazlo. Si realmente quieres hacer eso...¡Si al devorarme estarás satisfecho, devórame!¡Yo no desviaré mi mirada!...¡¿Y?! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Shin-ah!

.

─ Shin-ah. Estoy contigo. No importa que clase de criatura seas o a quien lastimaste. Desde ese día en que te saqué de esa cueva sentí desde el fondo de mi corazón que podemos vivir juntos...desde el fondo de mi corazón quiero que vivas en libertad. Es por eso que no rechazo tus poderes. Tus poderes son parte de ti. Son las evidencias de que existes.

.

─ Si mi voz te está alcanzando, di algo Shin-ah. ¡Persona de la luz de luna!

─ Yo...na...Yona.

─ Mi voz...finalmente te alcanzó.

─ Yo...na...aléjate de mí...no sé que haré...si...miras a mis ojos, te vas a paralizar...tus brazos, piernas, corazón...

─ Pero...

─ No te acerques. Soy un débil y feo monstruo.

─ Lo que debes hacer es no cerrar tus ojos y reprimirte, sino abrir tus ojos y tomar control de tu propio poder. Creo que quien puede hacer eso es una persona fuerte. Me gustan las personas que pueden hacer eso. Hagámonos fuertes juntos. ¿Quieres Shin-ah?

─ ¿Juntos?...¿Desde ahora?

─ ¡Por supuesto!

─ ¿Puedo quedarme? _Si Yona sigue llamando a mi nombre iré a cualquier lado..._

.

─ _Ummm, creo que eso fue un sueño...bueno, más que un sueño fueron recuerdos. Han pasado unos meses desde ese día. Ahora estoy junto a Yona. Unas semanas después de eso tuve el valor de declararle mi amor y ella me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo al aceptarme. Claro que no podíamos decir nada a los demás, tenía que ser un completo secreto. No se si estuviera permitido que un dragón se enamore de su dueño, pero no me importa; no nos importó en lo más mínimo. Llevamos más de un mes encontrando momentos para estar solos. Me encantan sus besos, podría besarla por el resto de mi vida. Nos ha sido difícil ocultarlo, pero hoy se nos dio la oportunidad de estar juntos libremente. El resto se fue a una aldea vecina a recolectar alimento, y por el favor se han quedado dando mantenimiento al pueblo; lo más probable es que vuelvan mañana temprano. Así que ahora henos aquí en esta pequeña carpa durmiendo juntos. Y ella se ve tan hermosa dormida..._

─ Hola Shin-ah - a pesar de las pocas luces de luna que se colaban por la tela, Shin-ah pudo ver la sonrisa de su amada - te veías muy concentrado, pensabas en algo interesante.

─ Yona...lo siento...¿Te desperté?

─ No, para nada, me desperté sola. ¿En qué pensabas?

─ Emm...en todo lo que hemos pasado hasta ahora.

─ Si, hemos pasado por mucho ¿No? - dijo Yona recostándose sobre su hombro.

─ Te amo Yona, jamás pensé que podía llegar a ser tan feliz.

─ Yo también te amo Shin-ah, realmente eres mi luz en la oscuridad, sin ti no se que sería de mi.

Shin-ah se inclinó hasta llegar a esos labios que tanto amaba; primero unos besos tiernos y suaves, luego la necesidad que sentía de ella hizo que pasen a ser realmente apasionados, poco a poco iba adentrándose en su boca; su lengua recorría cada rincón que podía, como lo había hecho ya muchas veces en sus encuentros furtivos.

Yona fue la primera en necesitar aire.

─ Shin-ah, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

─ Lo que quieres Yona, por ti hasta la vida.

─ Quisiera poder besarte sin que uses la máscara.

─ Pero...

─ Es un poco incómodo, además quisiera poder tocar tu rostro...por favor.

─ Es...está bien.

Yona descubrió con delicadeza el rostro del hombre que amaba. Se quedó mirando su hermoso rostro, aunque no le gustaba verlo con lo ojos cerrados, por eso se acercó a el y dio un dulce beso en cada uno de sus ojos cerrados, causando un leve estremecimiento en Shin-ah, quien agarró sus manos para detenerla.

─ Yona...no.

─ ¿Por qué? Yo quiero verte, quiero que me mires, amo tus ojos Shin-ah. Por favor, estaré bien, lo prometo.

Shin-ah suspiró profundamente y poco a poco abrió los ojos. El lo veía todo claro, como si fuese de día; la hermosa mujer que amaba le estaba viendo directo a los ojos, lo que le hizo preocupar un poco, pero había estado practicando para controlarse.

─ Ves, no me pasó nada, además con esta luz no puedo ver bien, pero sé que ahí estás, veo el hermoso destello de tus ojos. Te amo Shin-ah.

─ Oh Yona...no sabes como te amo - en eso Shin-ah se abalanzó sobre Yona quedando ella de espaldas al suelo y él cubriendo todo su cuerpo con el suyo. Shin-ah agradecía sus ojos por que pudo ver como Yona se ruborizaba en medio de esa oscuridad.

El empezó a besarla descontroladamente, plasmando en sus labios todo su amor y deseo, y ella no hacía más que retribuirlo en cada contacto que había. Shin-ah poco a poco cambió su camino y se dirigió a su cuello, lo que hizo que Yona se estremeciera, pero no le importó. Después de un momento empezó a escuchar unos leves gemidos, lo que terminó por eloquecerlo y en un rápido movimiento abrió la blusa de Yona dejando al descubierto el borde de sus pechos. En ese mismo instante escuchó una exclamación de asombro lo que le hizo detenerse.

Shi-ah subió la mirada y vio a una Yona completamente sonrojada y acalorada. No pudo con su vergüenza y se apoyó en su hombro desnudo, ocultando su rostro.

─ Lo...lo siento mucho Yona...yo no quise hacer eso.

─ ¿Enserio no quisiste hacerlo Shin-ah?

─ No...no...la verdad es que sí, disculpa, pero ya no me puedo controlar.

─ Entonces no lo hagas - Shin-ah podía sentir que Yona respiraba agitadamente, levantó el rostro para verla directamente.

─ ¿Estás segura?...es probable que...ya no me pueda detener.

─ Tan segura como lo estoy de que te amo - Yona acarició su rostro con ambas manos.

Eso fue todo, Shin-ah perdió por completo la cordura y empezó a besarla como nunca antes, poseyéndola con su boca, robando cada uno de sus suspiros. Bajó nuevamente a su cuello besando incontroladamente, escuchando atentamente cada uno de los gemidos que su amada daba. Con sus manos, torpemente fue terminando de retirar la tela que cubría los pechos de Yona y una vez logrado esto sin dudarlo tomó con una de sus manos uno de sus pechos, ocasionando que Yona de un gemido más fuerte, lo cual lo estaba volviendo loco. Debajo de su pantalón ya se encontraba muy incómodo y sabía que Yona podía sentirlo también, ya que constantemente la rozaba sin querer. Siguió masajeando sus pechos con una, dos manos, hasta que vio que era el momento de llevarlo un poco más lejos y apresó uno de los pezones de Yona en su boca, provocando que ella curvara todo su cuerpo rosando involuntariamente el miembro de él, lo que le hizo gruñir de placer contra su pecho.

Después de unos minutos besando su pecho, con sus manos fue subiendo poco a poco por sus piernas desnudas, sintiendo como cada roce hacía que su amada se estremeciera. Llegó hasta el borde superior de la falda y se dio cuenta que esta le iba a estorbar, así la la bajó por completo dejando a Yona solo en ropa interior. Se quedó mirándola un momento, sabía que ese cuerpo en unos momentos iba a ser solo suyo y esto hacía que la presión en su pantalón aumente.

─ Shi...Shin-ah.

─ Dime, ¿Qué sucede Yona? ¿Quieres que pare?

─ No, tonto. Pero me siento algo ridícula siendo yo la única sin ropa.

Shin-ah se dio cuenta que el aún se encontraba completamente vestido. Se dispuso a sacarse la camiseta.

─ No, yo quiero hacerlo - dijo Yona.

Shin-ah se acercó a Yona para que ella pudiera hacerlo. Ella metió sus manos bajo la tela subiendo poco a poco por sus abdominales y su pecho, sintiendo cada milímetro de su piel, lo que hizo que Shin-ah diera un gruñido de placer. Cuando Yona terminó de sacarle la camiseta y se dispuso con manos temblorosas a las cintas que soltaban su pantalón Shin-ah la detuvo, sabía que quizás era demasiado para ella.

─ Espera Yona, yo lo hago, cierra los ojos.

─ Es..está bien.

Él se desnudó solo, liberando la presión que sentía dentro de su pantalón, y se colocó nuevamente sobre Yona.

─ Ahora si quieres...puedes abrir los ojos.

Yona abrió poco a poco los ojos y involuntariamente miró lo que sabía que tenían los hombres pero que nunca había visto. Pudo arriesgarse a hacerlo ya que la poca luz ayudaría a disminuir su vergüenza. Yona pensó que eso era un poco grande para lo que sabía, en teoría, que tenían que hacer. Shin-ah se dio cuenta de la extraña mirada de su amada y empezó a besarla para calmarla un poco. Luego de unos minutos se incorporó y colocó sus manos a los costados de la ropa interior de Yona.

─ Yona...si tu no...

─ Shhhh.

Eso fue suficiente para el, ya que en la mirada de Yona venía completa seguridad y determinación.

Poco a poco fue bajando la ropa interior de ella, hasta que quedó completamente desnuda.

─ Hermosa.

Acercó una mano temblorosa al lugar más privado de Yona y la tocó levemente.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces Shin-ah?

─ Lo siento Yona, pero tengo que hacerlo...si no, no podré...

─ Es...esta bien.

Para sorpresa de Shin-ah, la parte más íntima de su amada estaba casi lista para él. Acarició suavemente y con delicadeza, deleitándose con los gestos y gemidos de Yona, quien inconscientemente abría las piernas para darle más acceso; y el cada vez estaba más impaciente. Primero metió un dedo, provocando un gemido más fuerte, luego dos, haciendo que Yona se curvara; cuando vio que ya era el momento.

Se colocó sobre ella y se quedó mirándola a los ojos, como a ella le gusta. Yona le devolvió la mirada y levemente movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Colocó su miembro justo afuera de la apertura de Yona. Empujó suavemente, pero no lograba entrar; intentó nuevamente, pero nada. Tenía que hacerlo más fuerte, así que de un empujón logró entrar por fin, a ese lugar que estaba predestinado que fuese suyo desde que nació. Pudo darse cuenta que a Yona le dolió, pero ella, valiente como siempre, pudo reprimir un grito.

─ Discúlpame Yona.

─ No te disculpes, me haces muy feliz.

─ Te amo Yona.

Suave, lentamente, Shin-ah entraba y salía de su lugar, propinándoles a ambos inmenso placer, gemían juntos a compasadamente. Cuando Shin-ah se dio cuenta que Yona estaba más acostumbrada, aceleró el ritmo y la fuerza. Haciendo los gemidos de Yona mas fuertes y continuos, cada vez más fuertes, y más. Yona le enterraba las uñas en la espalda; y gemía más y más, hasta que de un momento a otro dio un grito de placer y se estremeció por completo; Shin-ah podía sentir como el interior de ella se contraía absorbiendolo y no pudo más. Entró y salió dos veces más y sintió una explosión de placer en todo su cuerpo, una sensación mayor de cuando tocó por primera vez a Yona. Se estremeció junto con ella, sellando su momento de pasión con un beso.

─ Te amo Shin-ah.

─ Te amo Yona.

.

Al día siguiente.

Yoon se acercó a un lago para juntar agua para cocinar y en un costado se encontraba Shin-ah lavando su camiseta con la espalda desnuda.

─ Shin-ah, ¿Qué clase de animal te ha hecho esas marcas.

─ _¿Marcas? ¿Qué marcas?...ahh._

─ Tienes unas rayas en tu espalda; déjame revisar.

De pronto Shin-ah se lanzó al lago con todo y ropa y desde ahí movía la cabeza negativamente.

FIN

* * *

Mi primer Lemon. OMG creo a mi humilde opinión que me salió hermoso. No solo fue lujuria, sino amor puro. Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado como yo. Espero sus reviews.

Besos.

Sigan mi historia 'Vidas Paralelas' de Skip Beat, que está muy interesante.


End file.
